


Noctis the Alpha, Prompto the Omega

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, I you dont like then dont read, Isnt even set in a castle, M/M, Neko Para but different?, No Angst, No Spoilers, No kings or any of that fancy stuff, Out in the Woods, Their like nekos and who doesn't love nekos?, a/o, alternative universe, i might do more chapters, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: Just fluff.No spoilers just fun and fluff. And hey this might make your bad day turn upside down.(I don't know how many this well be, considering this is just a side Fanfiction and fluff.)Since my other fan fiction is Angst, I decided to make an fluffy fun, and different universe completely.Of course there's Deamons. Their in a woods.But not a castle full of fancy stuff and royalty and therefore no one have any responsibilities, except hunting and fishing for food. Otherwise it's nice in their woods. And everyone loves it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Noctis!" Prompto whined. "Stop teasing me!"  
Noctis only chuckled, he put his fishing poll to the side. Noctis turned to look at Prompto. His fox like ears were flattened to his spiked chocobo hair.  
"Ahhh! I thought you caught something! I'm hungry!" Prompto whined again. His long spiked hair moved as his head tilted to one side. His long puffy tail behind him , swing back and forth.  
"Noctis. I'm hungry." He said again, but he started to pout this time.  
"Hey. Don't pout. And don't give me those puppy dog eyes!" Noctis said.  
His alpha senses took over. He placed his hands on both sides of Promptos cheeks and kissed him on the forehead.  
Prompto was blushing now.  
"I'll get you some fish to eat. I promise on my alpha pride!" I said, I picked up the fishing rod and caste the line with renewed determination. (There's no way I'll let my Prompto become hungry!) I thought.  
After a while I got a pretty big bite.  
"I got something!" My ears parked up in interest.  
I stood up and I held the rod steady. My knees bent and my tail swayed behind me slowly left to right.  
I pulled the line towards the fish Direction. The only way I knew was because I could see the line.  
But otherwise I wouldn't have known at all. The fish was completely under water and unseenable from the top of the lake.  
"Come on, come on." I said quietly as Prompto practically vibrated from where he stood. Silently cheering me on, but he looks like he's about to yell something out.

"Closer, closer." The fish jumped up into the air and Noctis timed his pulls of the line right with the fish, and was able to pull him closer towards the dock.  
"Y-Yes!" Prompto whispered, yelled.  
The fish was getting closer and closer.  
"YES!" Noctis yelled out as he quickly grabbed the fish. But then he was forced to put his poll down to pick up the line and the fish.  
"It's a golden catfish!!!" Prompto yelled, happily.  
"Ha ha! Ya it is!" Noctis declared with pride.  
"Yeah!" Prompto laughed. I can't wait to eat it!  
"Lets go back home." Noctis said.  
"Yeah!"  
With that they both started to walk back home, happy smiles and warm laughter.  
They both got back to the small cabin. They were happy here and that's all that matters. There was no fences out here and therefore it didn't matter where they want.  
It was just the woods and them.

They both bit into the catfish, and let out a small moan. "That's so good!" Prompto said throwing his head back up with a satisfied smiled.  
"Yeah!" Noctis said as he bit back into the fish with his teeth tearing it apart.  
"I love you noct." Prompto looked up from his food, his ears flattened against his head. And the loved looked that he gave Noctis couldn't be describe.  
Noctis smiled. He kissed Promptos lips, softly and slowly.  
"You're the best." Prompto whispered.  
"I love you." Noctis replied.


	2. What's up friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy and gladdy comes over for a vist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for this fluff train to leave the station.  
> (Also it's 2:00 in the morning please some one help me.)

"Hey noct" Prompto purred into Noctis hair.  
"Hey." Noctis replied.  
It was fairly early in the morning, the sunlight comeing from the window, and although Noctis doesn't like being awake this early, he loved waking up next to Prompto cuddling him.  
"You want to sleep a little more don't you?" Prompto asked, as he yawned.  
"Y-ya." I said, as I removed the sleep from my eyes.  
"Mmm. Then go back to sleep for a while." Prompto whispered. He closed his eye's and snuggled up to me.  
(Yeah it's diffently worth waking up to see this.) I thought.  
I woke up later in the day to the sound of knocking on the door.  
"Mmmmmmm. You get it." Prompto said sleepily.  
"Nahwum." I said as a weird noise escaped me.  
The knocking happened again.  
"Mmm." I got up quitely, Prompto want back to sleep again.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Igins and Gladiolus!"  
I unlocked the door. "Hey what's up guys? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
It wasn't shocking. Back when they were in school they'd all been friends. Now they were 20 and out of school and there all still very close friends. Iggy and gladdy come over all the time with out reason or just to hang out. No one really minds or cares.  
"We bought food." Igins replied. As he grabbed the pastrys and put them on the table. Unlike the others Igins rather have his food cooked and unraw. But no one really mind because Igins is the master cook of the three. He's always been the master cook.

"Who is it?" Prompto slured from the other room.  
"Iggy and gladdy!" I replied.  
"Is that food I smell?!" Prompto asked from the other room.  
"Yeah" I replied.  
"Alright I'll be out in a minute!" Prompto replied.  
"He'll always get up for food." I said.  
Igins hummed and Gladiolus chuckled.  
"Right I'm here!" Prompto said. "What's up guys!" Prompto greeted.  
"Right so we wanted to say something."  
Igins was blushing right now.  
I just raised and eyebrow with a smirk.  
"We're getting married!" Gladiolus said with a smile, he throw his arm around Igins neck and pulled him closer.  
"Wow! That's awesome!!!" Prompto yelled, happily.  
"I can take a bunch of photography of the wedding!" Prompto said laughing and happy.  
"I can help with the food. Fishing for it and all! I can't cook for crap though. Oh and also hunting." Noctis replied.  
"Wow thank you two! You really don't have to..." Igins said.  
"Nonsense, you would've done the same for us!" Prompto said "yeah" Noctis also said.

And they all started to talk about the little things after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm planing on updating my other fic but I decided to give myself this treat. Besides, there's not enough Alpha/Omega fics between these two.  
> To so why not make one myself?  
> (Because I love reading other fan fictions.)  
> But I'll be happy if others love reading my stupid silly fan fictions as well.


End file.
